


Плоть и блеск

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modeling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Чтобы отказаться от проституции за гроши и стать топовой мужской моделью, ему хватило одной судьбоносной встречи в баре.





	Плоть и блеск

**Четыре года назад**  
  
  
  
  
  
Хьюстон не Вегас и даже не Санта-Моника.  
  
Хьюстон, как неприступная девица, будто гордо дергает плечом и говорит: “Я не такая!”  
  
В Хьюстоне не в чести лица под тремя слоями косметики, блестящие в свете неоновых огней, не в порядке вещей кожаные шорты, туго сидящие на костлявых задницах, и позы, привлекающие праздно-пьяные взгляды забредших в бар по случаю пятницы работяг. Проституция здесь нелегальна, и попробуй объясни протянувшему всю смену и озверевшему от усталости копу, что минимум одежды и сетчатые чулки — твой повседневный стиль, а бабки, которые настойчиво предлагает жирный мужик у барной стойки, это честный выигрыш в споре.  
  
Но в Хьюстоне, как и в любом другом городе, нужно лишь знать места.  
  
— Еще по пиву? — предлагает Ева, слюнявит пальцы и бегло пересчитывает скудную стопку купюр в кошельке. — Рэй, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы меня угостить?  
  
Рэй удивленно приподнимает брови:  
  
— Где ты умудрилась просрать гонорар? “Эймрич косметикс” выплатили тебе пол-лимона зеленых на прошлой неделе.  
  
У Рэя в голове не укладывается, как можно столь легкомысленно относиться к деньгам. Будь ты хоть трижды миллионер, никто не знает, какой фортель выкинет завтрашний день. Сегодня на вершине, завтра в помойном ведре — так говорил непутевый отец после второго банкротства и полдюжины кредитов, три из которых ушли на тачки.  
  
Ева вскользь виновато улыбается.  
  
Оглядывается в полутьму зала и смотрит довольно, чуть ли не растроганно, на двигающиеся в такт музыке тела полуголых девиц.  
  
— Помнишь, я закладывала дом в Калабасасе? — бормочет Ева, всматриваясь в хаотичное мелькание ярких пятен на танцполе. Майки, браслеты, полоски на кроссовках и ремни вспыхивают в ультрафиолете кислотными цветами. Искусственно-белым сверкают зубы улыбающихся мужчин.  
  
— И что? — фыркает Рэй, жестом подзывая бармена и веля повторить по пиву. — Ты его выкупила? Захрена тебе дом в Калабасасе, если ты постоянно в разъездах и живешь в отелях?  
  
— Дженнифер сказала, что бросит меня, — морщится Ева на мгновение, тут же отвлекаясь на очередную задницу в крохотных шортах. — Пришлось импровизировать.  
  
— Таких Дженнифер сотни по всей стране, — качает головой Рэй. — В одном твоем агентстве каждая вторая модель под стандарт красоты.  
  
— Конечно, я же сама их выбираю, — оскорбляется Ева. Делает большой глоток из бутылки, протянутой барменом, и дует губы. — Но Дженнифер другая.  
  
— Она просто крепко вцепилась в твои яйца, — говорит Рэй, криво улыбаясь, и тоже прикладывается к горлышку. — Держит их у себя в сумочке.  
  
— Не настолько и крепко, — Ева, судя по ответной улыбке, не прочь над собой посмеяться. — Сейчас подцепим пару дурочек, поднимемся на верхний этаж, разойдемся по номерам…  
  
Ева блаженно жмурится.  
  
— И чем тебе не угодил Лос-Анджелес? — вздыхает Рэй. Ему не вкатывают местные проститутки. Как и любые другие — здоровый член и отсутствие триппера дороже сиюминутной блажи.  
  
— Отдыхать надо не там, где работаешь, дорогой, — объясняет Ева, салютуя ему бутылкой. — Нужно разнообразие. К тому же тут, в Техасе, все девочки такие… Провинциально-неискушенные.  
  
— Да ты ценитель, — смеется Рэй.  
  
Они допивают пиво в молчании под клубные биты, отдающиеся во всем теле. Смотрят на привычное течение жизни на танцполе — сменяются композиции, приходят новые люди, уходят уставшие парочки, хорошенько потискавшиеся в гуще толпы.  
  
В бутылке Рэя остается только пена на самом дне, когда к нему притирается молодое тело, не тянущее ни на провинциальность, ни на неискушенность.  
  
— Красавчик, не хочешь развлечься?  
  
Рэй окидывает тело критическим взглядом. Юный парнишка, на нем какая-то кислотная майка и джинсовые шорты, настолько короткие, что из-под них выглядывают мешки карманов. Тело блестит во вспышках клубных огней от обилия глиттера, длинные светлые волосы сброшены на левую сторону, обнажая красивую линию шеи и плеч. А лицо предательски мягкое в чертах — видно, не сошла еще недавняя подростковая припухлость. Но в нем уже виднеются задатки резко выраженных скул и волевого подбородка.  
  
Весь вид парнишки кричит о том, что он торгует собой.  
  
Только серые глаза — в резкий контраст с развязностью скользнувшей по губам ухмылки — такие болезненно-невинные, что Рэю становится дурно.  
  
Его буквально скручивает от того, как неправильно эти глаза сочетаются с позой парнишки, несуразными шортами и стертыми до шелушащихся ссадин коленками.  
  
— Джей лучший в своем деле, — подмигивает парнишка.  
  
— Лучший в песочнице? — Рэй оборачивается на Еву, у которой чуть пиво носом не идет от смеха: — Это ты называешь техасским разнообразием?  
  
— Мне девятнадцать вообще-то, — говорит Джей с нотами уязвленной гордости в тоне и вздергивает подбородок.  
  
“Да, черты будут точеные, — отмечает про себя Рэй. Его попускает, и рассматривает он Джея уже не как порождение тщательно давимой законами штата проституции, а как своих моделей — с критическим пристрастием. — Через пару лет”.  
  
— А если я коп? — спрашивает Рэй с легкой ухмылкой.  
  
— Оу, а ты любитель ролевушек? — ободряется Джей, вновь улыбаясь — сволочно и игриво. Только взгляд остается тем же чистым, отвлеченным от словесного мусора, льющегося из его рта, и от нелепых ужимок новичка.  
  
Мимика у Джея живая, почти не испорченная влиянием ночной жизни и заведений с сомнительной репутацией.  
  
— Посмотри, как тебе? — спрашивает Рэй с разыгравшимся азартом у притихшей Евы. — Стоит забирать?  
  
— Чего… — Ева цепенеет, а потом проницательно хмурится и бурчит: — Черт, Рэймонд, ты опять о работе думаешь? Сколько можно?  
  
Джей меняется в лице.  
  
— Так ты реально коп? — спрашивает он с подозрением.  
  
— Не совсем, — Рэй достает визитку из кармана брюк и протягивает ему.  
  
— Агент? С моделями работаешь? — кривится Джей, рассмотрев визитку с обеих сторон. — Н-да. Типа предлагаешь мне продолжать сосать и подмахивать, но еще и перед камерой вертеться?.. Да ну, бабок в этой вашей индустрии меньше.  
  
Ева звонко смеется.  
  
— В зависимости от того, сколько ты стоишь. И не весь моделинг о карьере через постель, — резонно замечает Рэй. Он видит пугливое недоверие в ясных серых глазах. И думает о том, что многие его модели, за плечами которых сотни показов и километры отснятых сетов, убили бы за такой взгляд. Честный, яростный, глубокий. Такой не купишь за миллионы и не вернешь, однажды вытравив до пустоты. — Подумай. Мой номер у тебя теперь есть.  
  
  
  
  
       **Сейчас**  
  
  
  
  
— Мистер Готорн, сэр, дети Синди Кроуфорд выразили заинтересованность, — тараторит ассистентка Карен, стоит Рэю зайти в студию. — Им понравилась идея съемок. Хотят стать лицом кампании.  
  
— Оба? — спрашивает Рэй, мельком глянув в сторону Анри, в порыве вдохновения прыгающего на длинных и тощих, как у кузнечика, ногах туда-сюда с огромным фотоаппаратом и бормочущего “вот так”, “да-да, идеально”, “влево” и “diablo, si!”  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Свяжись, — говорит Рэй коротко, машинально пожимая руки подошедшим гримеру и реквизитору. — Обговори стоимость, дату, условия. Занеси в мой план.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр, — Карен кивает, делает пару карандашных заметок в блокноте и удаляется, громко цокая каблуками.  
  
— Как продвигается дело? — спрашивает Рэй у Анри, когда тот отходит к ассистентам и смотрит на получившиеся снимки на экране ноутбука, потирая эспаньолку, довольно причмокивая и качая головой с неповторимой итальянской экспрессией.  
  
Анри поднимает горящий взгляд черных глаз.  
  
— Босс, шикарно! Grande! — он сжимает протянутую ладонь Рэя своими жилистыми и теплыми и с чувством трясет. — Он просто душка. Пластика, взгляд…  
  
Анри прикладывает щепоть к губам, громко целует смеженные подушечки пальцев и вскидывает руку вверх.  
  
Рэй невольно улыбается.  
  
Бешеная энергетика Анри, что в жизни, что в его снимках, воодушевляет и заряжает почище кофе по утрам.  
  
— Я люблю с тобой работать, — добавляет Анри, улыбаясь до лучистых веселых морщинок в уголках глаз, — но с этим перчиком особенно.  
  
Рэй оглядывается на Джея, по случаю объявленного перерыва скучливо копающегося в телефоне.  
  
Тот сидит на высоком трехногом табурете возле расписанного ярко-рыжими санскритскими письменами тента — специально для съемок индийского “Вог”.  
  
Длинное пальто и белоснежная рубашка с жабо от “Сен-Лоран” идут ему точно так же, как мешковатая толстовка и дизайнерские объемные кроссовки с прошлого сета, и новая коллекция “Гуччи” — с позапрошлого.  
  
Джею к лицу все, что на него ни напяль.  
  
— Хорошо. Не мешаю, — откланивается Рэй, прекрасно зная, как Анри не любит вопросов о сроках и осторожных намеков, что время поджимает.  
  
Куда быстрее справляется, если не сбивать его с волны вдохновения и не вмешиваться в творческий процесс.  
  
Анри кивает и молча возвращается к мониторам, по-итальянски между делом объясняя ассистентам, куда передвинуть свет, судя по коротким резким жестам в сторону прожекторов.  
  
Рэй подходит к Джею, но даже не успевает рта раскрыть, как тот бросает:  
  
— Как жена поживает?  
  
— Какая еще жена? — удивляется Рэй. С ним, в отличие от других членов команды, Джей язвителен и дерзок двадцать четыре на семь, а приветствию всегда предпочитает хорошую колкость.  
  
Джей молча сует ему под нос телефон с открытой вкладкой сайта газеты “Сан”.  
  
— Очаровательно, — комментирует Рэй, бегло глотая заголовок “Рэй Готорн и Ева Торн справляют помолвку в шикарном местечке”, и цепляет взглядом фотографию недельной давности, на которой они с Евой, голодные как псы, ужинают после планирования весеннего показа в первом попавшемся на пути ресторане. — Желтая пресса женила меня на лесбиянке. Ева будет плакать от счастья.  
  
Джей фыркает и поправляет сбившийся светлый локон.  
  
— А я уж думал, уйдешь с головой в семейную жизнь, — тянет он с наигранной досадой, — и наконец от меня отъебешься.  
  
Рэй едва давит в себе порыв вздохнуть.  
  
Или устало застонать.  
  
Сколько ни бегай вокруг этого ублюдка, сколько ни откладывай отпуск и ни паши как проклятый ради его карьеры, Джей не устает твердить, что оно ему не сдалось. Что мог бы с легкостью и большим удовольствием дальше блядствовать в Техасе, ловко уворачивая поджарую задницу от лап закона.  
  
— Джеймс Ви Мартинс, сукин сын, ты сам мне тогда позвонил, — цедит сквозь зубы Рэй.  
  
— И что? — Джей вздергивает чуть подкрашенную для съемок бровь и театрально выпячивает нижнюю губу. — У-у, папочка злится, что его не гладят по голове, не целуют в жопку и не говорят, какой он молодец.  
  
Рэй складывает руки на груди.  
  
Он невольно вспоминает, как встретил поганца в третьесортном клубе Хьюстона. А ведь скулы Джея действительно, подтвердив тогдашние догадки, стали жестче, и лицо потеряло в припухлости и мягкости.  
  
Только глаза, необъяснимо чистые, невозможно ясные, не изменились на этом лице — взрослом красивом лице одной из топовых мужских моделей современности.  
  
— Я ради тебя откладываю съемки детей Кроуфорд, — Рэй кивает в сторону съемочной команды, столпившейся у мониторов. — Такой величины шишкой ты стал.  
  
— И что? — повторяет Джей невозмутимо. — Я знаю, что тебе со мной повезло. Но если бы я не позвонил, хуйца бы ты соснул, не я.  
  
— С чего вдруг? — спрашивает Рэй, все-таки вздыхая.  
  
— Потому что ты делец, а я товар, — объявляет Джей без обиняков и усмехается. Он ни на грамм, кажется, не огорчается, называя себя товаром. — Меня бы другой делец подцепил, а ты бы соснул.  
  
— Другой делец — это папик с недотрахом за двадцать баксов? — фыркает Рэй.  
  
— Папик с недотрахом — это ты, — парирует Джей, даже не моргнув. — Я нормальных выбирал.  
  
Рэй не успевает ответить, потому что подходит Анри и хлопает ладонью о ладонь:  
  
— Ну что, перчик, отдохнул, продолжаем?  
  
— Конечно, — Джей улыбается уже по-другому, открыто и добродушно. Рэй таких улыбок не получает. Разве что когда Джей смотрит на него с фотографий из сетов, требующих эмоционирования, позволяющих игривое отступление от привычной модельной сдержанности в мимике.  
  
— Теперь я хочу увидеть в объективе тигра, si? — объясняет Анри и скрючивает пальцы, изображая когти. — Сильный и гордый зверь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Джей отдает телефон ассистентке и подставляет лицо гримеру, подскочившему, чтобы освежить акценты на его скулах и подбородке.  
  
Рэй ненавидит чувствовать себя ребенком, проигравшим в словесной грызне.  
  
— Сегодня обедаем с Евой в четыре, — напоследок напоминает он Джею, постукивая по циферблату наручных часов. — После съемок переодевайся и сразу на парковку.  
  
Хотя бы так.  
  
Но последнее слово остается за ним.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
— А что такого? — веселится Ева, нарезая бифштекс любимой прожарки медиум на мелкие кусочки. — “Сан” балаболы, конечно. Но мы красивые, сочные, нам обоим только перевалило за тридцатник. Мы хорошо смотримся вместе.  
  
Она залихватски подмигивает засмеявшемуся Джею и встряхивает дредами.  
  
— Ну уж нет, — бормочет Рэй, ковыряясь в брокколи. — Я тебя люблю, Ева, но не настолько, чтобы терпеть в браке.  
  
Он скорбно смотрит, глотая слюну, в тарелку Джея, ломящуюся от колбасок, картошки фри, крылышек баффало и не к месту приткнувшегося сливочного печенья с шариком мятного мороженого.  
  
— У тебя язвы желудка не будет? — спрашивает Рэй, прекрасно понимая, что на количество еды сетовать бесполезно: пока метаболизм Джея позволяет, он хоть здорового быка может сожрать, не поправившись ни на грамм. Даже если пропустит пару плановых тренировок в зале.  
  
— Не ворчи, — отзывается Джей сыто и оттого миролюбиво. Откидывается на спинку стула и отправляет еще одно крылышко в рот, принимаясь смаковать его с садистским блаженством.  
  
Рэй залипает, разглядывая его лицо.  
  
“Как будто кончает”, — думает и тут же стыдливо отводит взгляд.  
  
— Кстати, о чем я не стала говорить по телефону, — вдруг вспоминает Ева, щелкая пальцами и жестом веля официанту принести еще красного вина.  
  
— Да, что ты хотела сказать? — Рэй мигом цепляется за возможность смотреть на Еву, а не на пищевой оргазм Джея.  
  
— Слушок прошел... — Ева оглядывается по сторонам, что забавно: в вип-зоне не самого дешевого ресторана даунтауна в обеденное время обычно пусто и тихо. Только официанты снуют бесшумными тенями, — ...что у какого-то хрена из Остина есть фотки нашей звезды. Фотки интимного содержания.  
  
Джей перестает жевать, явно понимая, что речь идет о нем.  
  
— Какого хуя? — Рэй поворачивается к нему так резко, что ломит шею. — Ты сказал, что фоток было десять, все в твоем телефоне, и что ты не успел пустить их в ход. Ты удалял их при мне!  
  
Джей поджимает губы.  
  
— Черт, — бормочет он, бросая скомканную салфетку в тарелку. — Черт, ебаный караул...  
  
— Ты подписывал контракт, — напоминает Рэй, пытаясь держать себя в руках, только вот выходит паршиво. И хмурое лицо Джея не помогает успокоиться. — Так скажи, как у какого-то хрена из Остина оказались твои голые фотки?  
  
— Я их удалял, — говорит Джей упрямо. — Правда, я при тебе все удалил, но…  
  
— Что “но”? — уточняет Рэй упавшим голосом.  
  
— Через год заметил, что две фотки случайно остались в “облаке”, — глухо произносит Джей, морщась. — Я… сразу удалил, как увидел.  
  
— Да тебя мог хакнуть за это время кто угодно! У тебя пароль был “СладкийДжей”, пока сменить не заставили, — взрывается Рэй. Сердце колотится, кажется, у самого кадыка от мыслей, одна хуже другой и все с шестизначными цифрами выкупа.  
  
— Понимаю я, — огрызается Джей и смотрит на него с ответной злостью. — Поэтому и не говорил тебе — знал, ты взбесишься, как псина ненормальная. А что я мог сделать? Говорю же, я удалил сразу...  
  
— Как видишь, это не помогло, — Рэй отшвыривает вилку, и та так громко ударяется о ножку бокала, что на звон оборачиваются как по команде все официанты в зале.  
  
— Тише вы, — шипит Ева, втягивая голову в плечи. — Джей, ты же говорил, кажется, что делал фотки давно?  
  
— Да, — отзывается тот, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу. — А что?  
  
— Насколько давно? — прищуривается Ева, и Рэй вдруг улавливает ход ее мыслей.  
  
— Ну… — Джей осекается и впервые на памяти Рэя заметно краснеет. — За… За несколько месяцев до восемнадцати.  
  
— Все просто, — улыбается Ева. Рэй же мгновенно расслабляется, с протяжным выдохом падая на спинку стула. — Как только шантажист выйдет на связь, а он выйдет, скажем ему, по какой статье он присядет, если попробует слить фотки или отправить хоть в одну желтушную газетенку.  
  
Джей улыбается так облегченно, что у Рэя щемит сердце.  
  
Только теперь, поутихнув, он осознает в полной мере, насколько Джею не все равно. На репутацию. На труды четырех лет. На то, чего он добился.  
  
Несмотря на все громкие слова.  
  
— Вот видишь, — говорит вдруг Джей, глядя на Рэя с обидой в больших серых глазах. — Так, — он кивает на Еву, — решаются проблемы. А не криками, будто с тебя скальп сдирают.  
  
Он встает, со скрипом отодвигая стул, и молча уходит.  
  
— Он же не прямым рейсом до Хьюстона? — с подозрением спрашивает Ева, провожая светлый затылок Джея взглядом.  
  
— Намотает кругов по городу на такси, потом приедет домой, — отмахивается Рэй. — Всегда так делает, чтобы меня совесть загрызла.  
  
Рэй возвращается к брокколи, но понимает, что его тошнит.  
  
Не от еды даже, а от самого себя. От того, что не сумел должным образом поддержать Джея.  
  
“Что бы ты чувствовал, если твое, личное, грозились выставить напоказ? Что бы ты чувствовал, Рэймонд Готорн?”  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Когда Рэй сворачивает к вилле, то замечает две машины папарацци, неприкрыто брошенные на обочине дороги.  
  
Так он определяет, что Джей вопреки привычной схеме уже дома и успел вдоволь — на потеху любителям дальней съемки через космически мощные фотоаппараты — повыебываться на открытой веранде. Наверняка с бутылкой крепкого в руках.  
  
Рэй уже мысленно готовится к завтрашним заголовкам.  
  
“Джеймс Вивьен Мартинс опять принялся за ЭТО…”  
  
“Доктор медицины выявил у Джея Мартинса затяжную депрессию”.  
  
“Деми Ловато, Джей Мартинс… Кто следующий?”  
  
Рэю приходится сдержать порыв с порога задавить Джея нотациями. В конце концов, облажались они оба, но умышленно облажался в этой ситуации именно Рэй.  
  
Поэтому, найдя Джея бездумно листающим каналы телевизора в гостиной, он осторожно говорит:  
  
— Я тут в “Теско” обнаружил твой любимый черничный пирог. Подумал, он тебя обрадует... — Рэй приподнимает пакет и по красноречивому взгляду в ответ понимает, что все черничные пироги мира не помогут.  
  
— Папочка решил подарками откупиться? — буркает Джей, нарочно прибавляя звук у музыкального канала, и сползает с дивана на ковер.  
  
— Когда ты меня уже перестанешь называть папочкой? — вздыхает Рэй обреченно.  
  
— Когда ты перестанешь себя так вести, — отзывается Джей, дергая плечом. — Как противный па-а-апочка. Папик.  
  
— Слушай, надо было реально все досконально проверить, — говорит Рэй вкрадчиво, заходя издалека. — “Облачное” хранилище и остальное. Подчистить хорошенько следы из прошлого...  
  
— Бля, Рэймонд, — сердится Джей, садясь вполоборота, — зачем тебе такой огромный дом, если мы даже тут не можем разойтись и не ебать друг другу мозг?  
  
— Но это я должен был побеспокоиться, — настойчиво заканчивает собственную мысль Рэй, подходит и садится на диван. Спину ломит, голова гудит — он устал. Устали зверски, наверняка, они оба за последние две недели. С интенсивным графиком съемок, рекламных кампаний и подготовки показов. — Я должен был все перепроверить и убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Так что да, хреновый из меня менеджер. Прости. За сцену в ресторане и за рабочую оплошность. Надо было тебе нанять кого-то, кто бы профильно занимался тобой.  
  
Джей уже не смотрит с преувеличенным интересом в экран.  
  
Только на Рэя.  
  
Смотрит пристально, но без явно ощутимой готовности каждое его слово воспринимать в штыки.  
  
— Удивительно, — роняет наконец Джей, скупо усмехаясь. — Ты извинился.  
  
— Ага, — поддерживает его шутливый тон Рэй, откидываясь на диванную подушку. — И такое случается.  
  
— И вовсе ты не хреновый менеджер, — добавляет Джей. Рэю даже кажется, несмотря на шевелящиеся губы, что это говорит не он. Такое изумление вызывают его слова. — Нормально все. Я уже из подгузников вырос — надо было самому башкой думать. А твои извинения приняты… — Джей шарит взглядом в поисках пакета, — ...где там, говоришь, черничный пирог?  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Фотки Джея с бутылкой коньяка, конечно же, на следующий день вываливаются через новостной портал “Е-ньюс” однообразным потоком.  
  
— Уж глотнул хотя бы, а не выливал половину в толчок, — бурчит Рэй, потирая зудящие от недосыпа глаза, и проклинает медленные лифты. — Знаешь, сколько я за эту бутылку отвалил?  
  
Джей громко саркастически фыркает.  
  
Дышит на стеклянную панель и чертит на запотевшем пятне свои инициалы. Щурится от слепящего солнечного света, рвущегося в окна небоскреба и прозрачную кабинку лифта, ползущую к верхнему этажу.  
  
— Ты же не пьешь крепкое, — говорит Джей, шумно застегивая и расстегивая молнию на дизайнерской куртке. Его растрепанные волосы золотятся на солнце, напоминая Рэю колосья спелой ржи с отцовской фермы в Висконсине — очередной кредитной блажи, не давшей выхлопа.  
  
Но ферма, в отличие от тачек, задевала тонкие струны глубоко-глубоко внутри.  
  
Грела и баюкала во всей семье Готорн дух американского патриотизма.  
  
— Этот коньяк — коллекционная вещь, — отвечает Рэй после небольшой паузы.  
  
— Говоришь как старый пердун, — закатывает глаза Джей, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
  
Лифт останавливается, и спор об атрибутах достатка приходится отложить — Джею пора на интервью.  
  
— Тебе повезло. Это отвлечет внимание от твоей вчерашней выходки и убедит публику, что ты адекватен и трезв, — тихо говорит Рэй, когда Джей плюхается в огромное яйцеобразное кресло и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
  
— Зависит от того, как я буду отвечать, — корчит рожу Джей. Рэй каменеет лицом, вновь чувствуя непреодолимое желание всыпать поганцу ремня.  
  
— Только попро…  
  
— Привет, мальчики, — в офис влетает, захлопывая за собой дверь, журналистка с диктофоном и тощим блокнотом в руках, и Рэй, скрипнув зубами, отходит к окну.  
  
Интервью проходит гладко и довольно скучно.  
  
Журналистка спрашивает про мечты, планы, вдохновение, любимые бренды и курьезные случаи на работе. Только осторожные, будто вскользь, вопросы о семье и личной жизни в конце заставляют Рэя насторожиться и прислушаться.  
  
— Твое второе имя — Вивьен, — говорит журналистка. — Женское. Это необычно.  
  
— Ничего необычного, — отзывается Джей резче, чем следовало, и глубже откидывается в кресло. Рэю знаком этот неосознанный жест — защищается от серьезной темы, которая пробивает оборону его напускного ребячества. — Мама была большой фанаткой Вивьен Ли, только и всего. Просто обожала фильм “Унесенные ветром”. Мы могли смотреть его чуть ли не каждые выходные…  
  
Джей растроганно улыбается, явно погрузившись в давнишние воспоминания, и Рэй улыбается тоже, наблюдая за тем, как преображает его лицо тихое умиротворение.  
  
— Раньше? — уточняет журналистка, спуская Рэя с небес на землю. Он морщится, хочет одернуть ее, но Джей справляется сам:  
  
— Раньше, — кивает и говорит холодно: — Сейчас она мертва. Я сирота, а вы, кажется, должны были лучше подготовиться к интервью?  
  
Рэю хочется подойти и положить руку на его напряженное плечо.  
  
Сжать посильнее, показать, что он рядом и готов прекратить визит в офис издания немедленно. Но Джей, сосредоточенный и невозмутимый, едва заметным поворотом головы и кивком дает понять: “Все окей”.  
  
— Прости, — лепечет журналистка, краснея пятнами, и нервно перебирает заметки. — Я… Э-э-э…  
  
— Следующий вопрос, — скучливо подсказывает Джей, наклоняясь и дергая шнурок кроссовка.  
  
— Да, конечно, — журналистка вымученно улыбается. — Ты живешь с мистером Готорном, верно? — она кидает краткий взгляд на Рэя, чтобы тут же уткнуться в блокнот. Доверительный расслабленный тон интервью потерян, но журналистка старается из последних сил закончить встречу хотя бы на бодрой ноте. — Какие отношения вас связывают? Он только твой менеджер или?..  
  
Рэй напрягается.  
  
Думает, что Джей, почувствовав необходимость сбить градус напряжения, пошутит про папика. Но тот отвечает спокойно:  
  
— Рэймонд мой хороший друг. Я живу в Лос-Анджелесе уже несколько лет, но все еще чувствую себя здесь туристом. Можно сказать… — губы Джея складываются в невыразительную ухмылку, — ...пока что я бессрочно у него в гостях.  
  
Журналистка сворачивает интервью парой дежурных вопросов и, горячо извинившись за бестактность, уходит, осторожно прикрывая дверь.  
  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Рэй негромко, подходя и все-таки мягко касаясь его плеча.  
  
Твердое, напряженное — во всем теле Джея чувствуется отголосок фантомной душевной боли.  
  
— Порядок, Рэймонд, — отзывается Джей со вздохом. — Сопливо вышло, но что поделать. А ты классно следы замел — ни одного вопроса про мои техасские блядства.  
  
— Я убил всех свидетелей, — отшучивается Рэй.  
  
— Кроме того хрена из Остина, — слабо улыбается Джей.  
  
— Кроме того хрена из Остина, — хмыкает Рэй. — Но и он скоро отправится следом…  
  
Они замолкают на время, каждый думая о своем. А потом Рэй спрашивает, понимая, что лучшего момента не будет:  
  
— Вивьен… Это из-за отца?  
  
— Ага, он тем еще уебком был. Поколачивал маму, бросил на шестом месяце беременности, — Джею, кажется, куда легче рассказывать ему, чем журналистке. — Мама не хотела, чтобы меня что-то связывало с ним. Даже в документах. Даже через второе имя.  
  
Рэй молча кивает.  
  
Большего ему знать не надо. И бередить лишний раз прошлое Джея не хочется ровно так же, как видеть боль в глубине его серых искренних глаз.  
  
— Пойдем, — зовет Рэй, и они возвращаются к лифтам.  
  
— Я хочу отдохнуть, — говорит Джей уже в душной, нагретой солнцем кабинке, плавно скользящей вниз. — Сегодня после съемок.  
  
— Хочешь, закажем пиццу, — предлагает Рэй с готовностью. — Посмотрим сериалы на “Эйч-Би-О”?  
  
— Нет, Рэймонд, — в неповторимой манере закатывает глаза Джей. После краткого мгновения тихой серьезности он вновь возвращается к язвительному тону. — Ты не понял. Я хочу потрахаться. Я все понимаю, кто-то свою пипирку надрачивает на элитные коньяки и банковские счета, но мне не хватает члена в…  
  
— Можешь не продолжать, — обрывает Рэй, почему-то смущаясь. — Хорошо, будет тебе клуб. Только, бога ради, поедешь с моим водителем на одной из тачек с незасвеченными номерами, — Рэю с каждым новым словом все меньше нравится эта затея. — И пусть ребята Анри подберут тебе парик потемнее. И пользуйся защитой. И еще…  
  
— Дай угадать, быть дома к часу ночи? — спрашивает Джей обреченно.  
  
— Какому часу, ты охуел? — вскидывается Рэй недовольно. — Одиннадцать, не позже.  
  
— Ебаный караул, — бормочет Джей. — Я как будто в старшую школу вернулся.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Анри чуть ли не со слезами на глазах приговаривает, как “перчику” идет темное каре, и еще полчаса после его отъезда в клуб в неприметной служебной тачке уговаривает Рэя сделать такую прическу Джею на постоянной основе.  
  
— Si? — спрашивает Анри с придыханием, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте.  
  
— Нет, — отрезает Рэй решительно, садится в такси и едет к Еве.  
  
Сейчас его не прельщает перспектива оставаться одному в пустой вилле и сидеть как на иголках перед бормочущим телеком, то и дело поглядывая на часы.  
  
И все же беспокойство не ослабляет стальные тиски.  
  
С Джеем может произойти что угодно — переберет, польстится на экстази, доверится не тому, попадет в объектив папарацци. Рэю собственная паранойя не кажется такой уж неоправданной, но и держать Джея в золотой клетке ему претит.  
  
Кто он Джею?  
  
Менеджер и “хороший друг”. Не нянька и уж тем более не ревнивый папик.  
  
Едва ли отвлекает Ева, которая открывает уже вторую пачку бумажных салфеток и хлюпает носом, бормоча про Дженнифер, в очередной раз грозящую расставанием.  
  
— Черт, — морщится Рэй, отбрасывая кусок пиццы обратно в коробку. Аппетит от сморканий Евы и трепещущего волнения в груди отпадает напрочь. — Почему ты все еще ее терпишь? Еще чуть-чуть и я решу, что там не просто Дженнифер из болот Арканзаса, а сама Дженнифер Лопес.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — огрызается Ева беззлобно и туже затягивает дреды в хвост на затылке. — Ты же терпишь Джея. Даже несмотря на то, что он продал твою любимую пижаму со своим автографом через “Алиэкспресс”. Не поганец ли?  
  
— Это совсем другое, — хмурится Рэй, пальцами давя крошки от пиццы о картонную крышку коробки. — Я с ним работаю. Я его менеджер, приходится терпеть.  
  
— Не бреши, — отмахивается Ева. — Ты себе места не находишь, когда он где-то там.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Рэй, хотя от ее слов становится не по себе. Ровно на ту малость, которая ускоряет сердечный ритм. — Ты в курсе его характера и любви к закидонам, Евс.  
  
— Дорогой, ты просто бесишься, что его трахает сейчас кто-то другой, — говорит Ева, улыбаясь.  
  
Рэй застывает в немом испуганном изумлении.  
  
Не подначки Евы, но собственная реакция — нарастающая дрожь во всем теле — беспокоит больше всего.  
  
Ярое желание выкинуть из головы прочь картинки, что подкидывает фантазия.  
  
Как Джей, весь в гребаном глиттере, лежит на дешевой мотельной койке под градусом, а может и под чем пожестче, а чужие руки стягивают с него шорты и беззастенчиво лапают между ног.  
  
— Не хочу об этом думать, — Рэй натужно сглатывает.  
  
Его тошнит до головокружения и тахикардии — что это? Старость подкралась незаметно? Слепая собственническая ревность не дает ровно дышать?  
  
Рэй смотрит в большое напольное зеркало позади Евы и видит, какими темными стали собственные глаза, как сжались до болезной бледности губы. Отец, не к ночи будь помянут, выглядел так же, прогорая и теряя бабки, имущество, бизнес.  
  
Джей не вещь, не миллион зеленых и уж точно не только рабочая забота.  
  
Отец бы сказал: глупость — так терзаться из-за человека.  
  
И Рэю тоже кажется, что глупость. Но он все равно подрывается, хватает ключи от тачки и бросает расплывшейся в ухмылке Еве:  
  
— Даже не думай комментировать.  
  
На пути к центру, пролетая по теплым душным автострадам Санта-Моники, Рэй наконец решается набрать его номер. На экране прикрепленного к держателю телефона появляется фотография Джея из съемок в Бразилии. Броский экзотический макияж желто-зеленой гаммы, взгляд из-за плеча — пронзительный, цепкий, прямо в душу.  
  
Рэй успевает в подробностях вспомнить, как Джей свалился в конце поездки с жуткой инфекцией, налакавшись милк-шейка из придорожной хибары с гордым названием “ресторан”, когда тот наконец берет трубку:  
  
— Рэймонд? — на заднем плане слышатся отголоски клубных мотивов. Значит, не поехал он ни в какой мотель. И голос звучит не пьяно, с привычными нотками язвы. — Что, неужели “Эйч-Би-О” тебя забанили, не можешь посмотреть “Игру Престолов”?  
  
— Ты в клубе? — спрашивает Рэй, обгоняя еле плетущиеся тачки на подъезде к нужной авеню.  
  
— Ты головой ударился? — смеется Джей. — Ты сам меня отпустил. Еще даже десяти нет.  
  
— Жди там, никуда не уходи, — говорит Рэй и тут же, не давая Джею возразить, сбрасывает звонок.  
  
Бросает тачку за десяток метров от клуба и идет к плечистым охранникам в коже уже с раскрытыми документами. Рассеянно кивает в ответ на “Добро пожаловать, мистер Готорн” и ныряет в темноту коридора, не заботясь, что кто-то из курящих рядом зевак мог услышать.  
  
Впервые насрать на репутацию и сплетни.  
  
Перед Рэем услужливо распахивают двери две девицы в купальниках, улыбаясь пластиково и дежурно.  
  
Громкая музыка мгновенно вгрызается в барабанные перепонки, глаза слепит свет прожекторов, направленных в гущу толпы, резвящейся на танцполе.  
  
Рэй находит черный парик взглядом почти сразу же — Джей сидит в одиночестве у барной стойки и лениво болтает трубочкой в бокале с газированной коричневой жидкостью.  
  
“Виски с колой”, — решает про себя Рэй и, хотя не пьет крепкого, подходит, садится на соседний табурет и решительно произносит:  
  
— Придется вызывать Чарли, чтобы довез нас обратно, — а потом берет бокал и опрокидывает в себя содержимое залпом.  
  
Смакует сладкий вкус на языке и недоуменно хмурится.  
  
Джей смотрит на него, давясь смехом.  
  
— Кола? — спрашивает Рэй тихо, чувствуя себя клиническим идиотом. — Простая кола?  
  
— Ну и рожа у тебя сейчас была, — Джей с чувством закатывает глаза, и Рэй только теперь окончательно убеждается: тот трезв. Настолько трезв, что вряд ли хоть каплю в рот взял за вечер. — Жаль, ты не предупредил — я бы снял, как ты подошел. Чисто агент Смит ловит Нео с поличным.  
  
— Ты не пил? — спрашивает Рэй тем же глухим голосом.  
  
— Неа, — морщится Джей и смотрит куда-то поверх голов танцующих. Серебристый свет мажет по линии его красивых скул, еще с вечерних съемок подчеркнутых хайлайтером. — Не хочется.  
  
— Уже успел… — Рэй сглатывает и старается произнести как можно более небрежно: — потрахаться?  
  
— Неа, — качает головой Джей. — Не хочется.  
  
— Ты же за этим приехал, — удивляется Рэй. И ни черта не понимает. Ведь явно не прервал планов Джея — тот как сидит за барной стойкой, не отлипая, так и сидел.  
  
— Господи, Рэймонд, — вздыхает Джей устало. Встает с табурета и надевает ярко-лимонный плащ. — Иногда мне кажется, что тебя в детстве реально головой слишком много роняли. Пойдем уже.  
  
Рэй молча идет вместе с ним на выход.  
  
Садится за руль, ждет, когда непривычно тихий Джей стянет парик и пристегнется, и выезжает по направлению к Калабасасу.  
  
Они едут домой, не прерывая обоюдоострой угрюмой тишины.  
  
Бормочет радио, теплый соленый ветер ныряет в распахнутые окна машины, и пальмы в летней ночной темноте степенно качают головами.  
  
Дорога пролетает незаметно.  
  
Джей бросает парик в машине, поднимается по ступеням крыльца и останавливается у двери, с прищуром оборачиваясь на замершего на подъездной дорожке Рэя.  
  
— Зачем ты приехал в клуб? — спрашивает Джей без обиды или намека на злость. В его серых глазах тонет без остатка свет садовых фонариков, а растрепанные белесые волосы кажутся до жути правильными после нелепого парика.  
  
— Чтобы забрать тебя, — пожимает плечами Рэй.  
  
— Я спрашиваю не о том, что ты сделал, — слегка вскипает Джей, — а зачем сделал?  
  
— Какая разница? — спрашивает Рэй.  
  
Он и сам не знает, зачем.  
  
Не теперь, сорвавшись от одной фразы из уст Евы: “его трахает кто-то другой”.  
  
— Что, папашка тебе так завещал? — мрачно чеканит Джей. — В человеческом тебе с рождения отказано было, что ли? Ты хоть о чем-то кроме капитала и репутации думаешь?  
  
— Конечно, думаю! — злится Рэй. Злится, потому что не может понять, отчего так колотит Джея, как его утешить, забрать боль из его голоса. — Но при чем тут это? Ты сам пошел на выход, я тебя не тащил.  
  
— Да ебаный караул, Рэймонд, — горько и отрывисто смеется Джей, отводя полный слез взгляд. — Я и в клуб просился, чтобы услышать от тебя, что дома и так есть все, что мне нужно.  
  
Земля уходит из-под ног.  
  
Голова становится мутной и тяжелой.  
  
— Так ты… — Рэй осекается, не в силах продолжить мысль.  
  
“Я хочу потрахаться”, — сказал Джей безыскусно и прямо, а Рэй запросто выписал ему разрешение со словами: “Конечно, ты только резинку надень”.  
  
Всего-то и надо было для избавления от перманентной перегрузки сердца и накопившейся усталой ярости, что впечатать Джея в кнопочную панель лифта и заткнуть его пасть поцелуем. Прошипеть ему в ухо “ты только мой” и держать крепко, чтобы не подумал вырваться. Не подумал, что нужен меньше имущества, бизнеса, банковского счета или славного имиджа.  
  
Всего-то и надо было, что поверить в собственную необходимость.  
  
— Там, в Техасе, — вдруг говорит Джей, снова глядя на него, — я увидел за барной стойкой красавчика с очень мечтательной, уебски рассеянной улыбкой. Я подставлялся за деньги, потому что жрать было нечего, но в тот раз мне впервые захотелось познакомиться просто так. Познакомился, конечно, как умел.  
  
И тогда Рэй вспоминает.  
  
Что-то щелкает в голове, и он осознает, о чем просили тогда искренние серые глаза, так дурно сочетавшиеся с разнузданной манерой общения и пошлым шмотьем.  
  
Они отчаянно умоляли утонуть в них, влюбиться с первого взгляда.  
  
— Ты сказал, что моделинг не только о карьере через постель, и мне понравилось, что ты не пользуешь людей за бабки, — продолжает Джей, беспощадно давя в Рэе последние островки спокойствия и самообладания. — Поэтому с тобой и команда, действительно обожающая своего босса не за зарплату, работающая на тебя за идею.  
  
Рэй молчит, как завороженный глядя в серые глаза.  
  
— Но в чем-то ты безбожно слеп, Рэймонд, — говорит Джей, и голос его предательски срывается на дрожь. — Или слеп я. Ева советовала ждать, сказала, что до тебя долго доходит. Но после четырех лет я думаю, что всегда был для тебя лишь красивой картинкой, которую можно пихнуть на титульный лист портфолио.  
  
Рэю до одури не терпится сказать, что Джей вовсе не картинка.  
  
Не плоть и блеск на снимках, которые модные издания отрывают с руками.  
  
Жизни в Джее столько, что она бьет через глянец наотмашь, светится во взгляде, и такое не потушить, не сделать из этого вкладыш в папке личных достижений.  
  
— Нет, Джеймс Вивьен, — говорит Рэй хрипло, поднимаясь вверх по ступеням к нему. — Ты невыносимая заноза в заднице, но никто не достоин тебя настолько, чтобы ты ждал его четыре года.  
  
Джей открывает рот, чтобы ответить.  
  
Наверное, в привычном язвительном ключе.  
  
Но Рэй слишком близко, и слова Джея, какими бы они ни зрели, тонут между их губами. Рэй целует его так крепко и грубо, что ломит челюсть, и сгребает в объятия, отталкивая всем телом к двери.  
  
Длинные ресницы Джея беспокойно трепещут — он, кажется, не до конца понимает, хочет ли поцелуя с широко распахнутыми глазами, или хочет зажмуриться, отдавшись ощущениям с головой.  
  
— Рэй… Скотина… — шипит Джей, касаясь дрожащими руками его лица, будто проверяя, настоящий ли он. — Ручка…  
  
— Какая ручка? — Рэй весь там, на радужке его серых глаз. Слабо понимает, что происходит вовне. Он ластится щекой о руку Джея, целует его в длинные тонкие пальцы, в раскрытую ладонь. Вновь возвращается к его губам, покусывает припухлую нижнюю, языком мажет по верхней.  
  
— Дверная… — выдавливает Джей еле слышно. — Прямо в поясницу…  
  
— Черт, — Рэй заставляет себя отпрянуть от него, вытаскивает ключ от дома. Роняет из дрожащих рук и выплевывает крепкое словцо, под нервный смешок Джея наклоняясь вниз.  
  
— Там и оставайся, — советует Джей, запуская руку в его волосы и слегка давит на затылок.  
  
Рэй прямо напротив его ширинки и прекрасно видит, где необходим сейчас Джею больше всего.  
  
— Блядь... — выдыхает, хватая ключ и торопливо поднимаясь. Одной рукой обнимает Джея за поясницу, притягивая его для нового поцелуя, другой слепо пытается воткнуть ключ в замочную скважину.  
  
— А если папарацци в кустах?.. — спрашивает Джей смешливо в промежутках между касаниями их губ, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы рука Рэя с поясницы скользнула на его задницу. Помогать с ключом он не спешит, и судя по осоловелому взгляду — не прочь начать прямо здесь.  
  
“Ты так долго терпел. Так долго, Джеймс”.  
  
— Похуй на них, — бормочет Рэй и наконец справляется с ключом.  
  
Заходит, нашаривая рукой выключатель, чуть не падает, выпутываясь из ботинок.  
  
Джей залетает следом, с грохотом захлопывает за ними дверь и принимается раздеваться так быстро, будто шмотье на нем горит.  
  
— Моя или твоя? — спрашивает Рэй, расстегивая ширинку и стягивая брюки. Бросает их на ряд надраенных ботинок у входа.  
  
— Что? — переспрашивает Джей и тянет вверх горловину кофты одновременно с тем, что, припрыгивая, стряхивает джинсы с худых ног.  
  
— Спальня, — объясняет Рэй, жадно оглядывая его тело, и от нетерпения путается в пуговицах собственной рубашки.  
  
Никогда, даже на фотосетах, он не позволял себе так пристально глазеть. Так неприкрыто наслаждаться зрелищем.  
  
— Какая, нахер, спальня, я с таким стояком далеко не дойду! — Джей наконец справляется с кофтой и пинком отправляет джинсы к брюкам Рэя. — Гостиная... Вон тот коврик... Да хоть тут.  
  
— Погоди, тебя же нужно… — начинает Рэй, но его немедленно затыкают:  
  
— Не нужно, — Джей наклоняется к брошенному на пол плащу и вытаскивает из кармана пакетик презерватива. — Держи, — кидает Рэю в машинально подставленные руки и смотрит снизу вверх с улыбкой, от которой в Рэе ломается то, что он зовет хладнокровием. — На твой член хватит смазки от презика, а я уже.  
  
— Уже? — задыхаясь, переспрашивает Рэй.  
  
“Растянул себя, подготовил и ждал на барном табурете с мокрой дыркой только тебя, уебок тормознутый”.  
  
Рэй хватает его за руку и тащит, не обращая внимания на протесты и жалобное “давай у стены”, в гостиную. Толкает Джея к дивану, опрокидывает его на спину, а сам держит пакетик с презервативом зубами, снимая рубашку и устраиваясь верхом на бедрах Джея.  
  
Худой, но фигуристый и пластичный — недаром Анри вечно твердит про это.  
  
Джей как ебаная ртуть, извивается под Рэем, пока тот надрывает пакетик и вытаскивает из-под резинки плавок член, раскатывая по нему резинку, разогревает себя парой грубых толчков в кулак. Джей притирается пахом к яйцам Рэя, запрокидывает голову и довольно мурчит, закусывая губу.  
  
— Хватит возиться, — бормочет, закидывая руки за голову. — Давай уже побыстрее.  
  
Рэй стягивает с него трусы и сползает ниже.  
  
Наклоняется, широко облизывает крепкий член Джея от основания к розовой головке и медленно опускается обратно. Носом трется о его мошонку, кончиком языка кружит по упругим влажным краям дырки, сходя с ума от вещей, которые не осмеливался проделывать даже в фантазиях, о которых еще утром подумать не мог.  
  
Рэй лениво трахает Джея языком и едет крышей от его протяжного тихого стона. Прижимается губами плотнее, подхватывает Джея под коленками и приподнимает, заставляя выпятить зад. Ласкает вдумчиво, ловя кайф от реакции Джея, его всхлипов и дрожи в теле.  
  
— Черт, нихрена себе ты, — шепчет Джей, закидывая ноги ему на плечи. Рэй возвращается к его изнывающему члену и перекатывает его головку, смакуя вкус предсемени, на языке. — Черт, Рэй…  
  
Джей вскидывается, толкаясь ему в рот, и вскрикивает, когда зубы Рэя неосторожно царапают чувствительную кожицу.  
  
Кажется, будто он вот-вот кончит, но Рэй отстраняется, утирая губы, и перебирается выше, нависая над ним всем телом.  
  
— Тебе прилетит за длинный язык, — обещает Рэй, глядя в потемневшие сияющие глаза Джея, и подается бедрами навстречу, прижимаясь стояком к его ягодицам.  
  
— Жду не дождусь, — еле слышно отзывается Джей и подначивает с наигранно невинной улыбкой: — Папочка трахнет меня?  
  
— Так трахнет, что про клубы ты забудешь как минимум на ближайший год, — рычит Рэй, подхватывая его ноги, и легко, обожая в этот момент растяжку Джея, вновь закидывает себе на плечи.  
  
— Рэймонд!  
  
Джей стонет, беспомощно цепляясь за его руку, когда Рэй входит в него резким, далеким от осторожности движением.  
  
— Ох, боже…  
  
Рэй замирает, пытаясь контролировать пьяную тяжесть, раскатившуюся по телу. Слизывает капли пота над верхней губой, дает Джею время привыкнуть, слегка толкаясь в него в ленивом ритме.  
  
“У меня дома тоже, — вдруг пронзает его внезапная мысль, от которой в груди разливается долгожданное тепло, — все, что мне нужно”.  
  
Джей открывает глаза и смотрит на него с мольбой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — зовет он, оглаживая руку Рэя от кисти до локтя, цепляясь за нее как за последний остов. Поднимает бедра, насаживаясь на Рэя, и неразборчиво, совсем на краю слышимости всхлипывает: — Давай, трахни меня, прошу…  
  
Рэй целует Джея в лодыжку, начиная двигаться в нем сильнее и глубже. Кровь бешено пульсирует в висках, а от сухого ярлыка “контроль” не остается и жалкого клочка.  
  
Потому что Джей стонет, не стесняясь показывать, как ему хорошо, и шепчет в бреду слова, от которых в животе скручивается тугой клубок, а в голове бьется набатом мысль: “Ты был идиотом, Готорн. Таким идиотом”.  
  
Рэй берет его так, что до мутной тягучей истомы доходит едва ли не сразу.  
  
Замирает, отчаянно желая продлить удовольствие, и вновь набирает темп. До звезд перед глазами и жгущей боли в глотке, где зреет довольный низкий рык.  
  
Через пару минут Джей, задыхаясь, предлагает сменить позу.  
  
Рэй едва понимает, как ему сил хватает отстраниться. Зато потом он хорошенько оттрахивает Джея, вжимая его животом в диванную подушку и крепко обнимая со спины.  
  
Рэй кончает первым.  
  
Преодолевая накатившее оргазменное оцепенение, он ласкает Джея до тех пор, пока и тот не обмякает, обрызгав руку Рэя спермой и падая в бессилии на подушки.  
  
— Черт, — смеется Джей счастливо, и Рэй тоже улыбается, опускаясь рядом. — Я хотел повыебываться, но этого реально стоило ждать.  
  
— Тебе стоило сказать мне прямо, — фыркает Рэй, перебирая его мокрые от пота волосы, и наклоняется, чтобы мягко поцеловать в лоб.  
  
Джей закидывает на него ногу, притирается плотнее и прикрывает глаза.  
  
А Рэй думает с затаенно-радостным удивлением, как много уже в одном лишь прозаически простом соприкосновении их утомленных сексом тел. Как много в спокойном дыхании, не обремененном грузом под сердцем.  
  
— Нет, Рэймонд, нам нужны были эти четыре года, — бормочет Джей сонно. — Чтобы проверить, стоим ли мы друг друга.  
  
— И как, стоим? — любопытствует Рэй с улыбкой.  
  
— Конечно стоим, — усмехается Джей. — Только ты смог вытерпеть ушлепка, который продал твою любимую пижаму. А я смог вытерпеть твою тормознутость.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что продажа моей пижамы — твой единственный грех? — приподнимает брови Рэй.  
  
— Господи, Рэймонд, какой же ты злопамятный, — закатывает глаза Джей. — Это, кстати, я тоже терплю.  
  
— Бедный и несчастный Джеймс, — сочувственно вздыхает Рэй и, не выдерживая, смеется.  
  
— Конечно! И за это мне полагается кусок черничного пирога. В качестве компенсации.  
  
Они дома.  
  
И дома есть все, потому что все — это они сами.


End file.
